


S.S. Curious Paradise

by EmpressDiamond, Unknownshore



Category: Danny Phantom, Dude That's My Ghost!, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Bullying, Cameos, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cruise Ships, Filming, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Safe For Work, Slash, Vacation, Yaoi, canon/oc shipping, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EmpressDiamond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: Spencer (and Billy) go on a cruise ship for a vacation, that needless to say is filled with a variety of people. Including a person who Spencer gets pretty close to after meeting. OC/Canon shipping.





	S.S. Curious Paradise

The place was the cruise ship known as S.S. Curious Paradise. It was a cruise ship intended for mostly male passengers and designed for rest, relaxation, happiness and in general a vacation at sea with nothing but the beauty of the sky, the ocean and the decorations of the ship to spend time with as well as friends either brought with or met onboard. One of the boys present on the ship in particular was none other than one known as Spencer Wright - an unlikely millionaire boy who was wealthy thanks to a lucky inheiritance from a distant cousin. That cousin of course being the late but great musical artist Billy Joe Cobra - birth name Baruch Cohen. However, despite the relation and wealth he wasn't precisely popular in his hometown of Beverely Heights, still being what was basically your average kid all things considered. His Principal conspired against him and the most popular of students never did hold a high opinion of him, even though mostly everyone else was relatively neutral to him.  
  
At the moment however, the aspiring director was not on the ship - as it hadn't even set sail yet - but instead was proving to be one of the final ones to arrive on the scene of it's maiden voyage. Luckily for him he was at least just in time for the occassion, coming packed with all of the essential things, complete with black sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
"So" he said as he walked onto the dock where the ship was waiting for all of it's arrivals, "This is it...S.S. Curious Paradise. Looks sweet already if I don't say so myself!"  
  
"Eh, it's alright I guess" spoke another voice, floating right beside Spencer was Billy Joe Cobra himself, blue, glowing, tall, lanky but extremely handsome with great hair to top it all off he was a ghost but was not only Spencer's distant ghostly family - he was his best friend or 'bro'. "I would've booked an exclusive cruise myself."  
  
"Hey, I still booked one of the Top Luxury suites, which according to the brochure are on the top of the ship - in the VIP sector."  
  
"True that" Billy answered, "Only the best for even the most distant of the Cobra's fam, bro! Especially his biggest bromigo!"  
  
Billy then ruffled Spencer's hair a bit, earning a laugh and a half-hearted 'stop it' from Spencer as the two - though Billy was invisible and muted to all but Spencer himself - neared the ticket line for the ship to get their spot before it took off. They were of the last to arrive, but not actually the last at least.  
  
However, they still had a lot of people getting checked in ahead of them. Of the two, Billy naturally took the least amount of time to get impatient - in fact it was practically a matter of minutes.  
  
"Alright, c'mon. Someone needs to hurry this line up!"  
  
"Billy, we literally just got in line like, just now!"  
  
"I know, but look how long it is!"  
  
"It's only a few people in front of is. It won't take long."  
  
"Well it's a few people too many if you ask me!"  
  
"Hahaha" Spencer briefly chuckled, "You have no patience, do you?"  
  
"I'm THE Billy Joe Cobra, bro!" Billy defended, "I never had to wait in line for anything! Especially for this long!"  
  
"Well I'm not the Billy Joe Cobra, I'm just-"  
  
"NEXT!" shouted the person who was managing the line and those boarding onto the ship. Billy let out a sigh of relief as Spencer rushed over to hand over his passport and other forms of identification to board the ship.  
  
"Spencer Wright! Reporting for duty!" Spencer respectfuly spoke with a hopeful smile on his face as the inspector did his, well, inspection.  
  
"Mmhmm...mhmmm....everything seems alright." the person replied, handing Spencer back his objects, "You may proceed."  
  
"Really? You're not going to ask about my lack of chaparons or anything?"  
  
"We have a supervision policy regarding the minors."  
  
"Well, okay then!" and Spencer rushed off onto the ship with the invisible-to-everyone-else Billy right behind him. It may have been hard to believe, but that really was all that really took for him to be on the ship known as S.S. Curious Paradise. Of all the ship's available rooms however, Spencer's first stop was his bedroom - the luxury A-class suite that he had booked specifically for himself. A big-king size bed, a hot tub on one of the corners, a big plasma TV screen with a couple of video games and a balcony leading to the beach; not counting the big bathroom and the zen fountain that lies there for some reason.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby!" Bill chirped, "This is what I call a Cobra suite!" the ghost quickly went set down his things by the bed; mainly his phone, his wallet and his video camera. Once that was done, Spencer with a smile turned to Billy:  
  
"Yep, a whole summer around the world, just you and me..." Spencer said as he relaxed "I think I deserve this, maybe I can come up with a movie as I'm here!"  
  
"You got that right, bro!" and the two bro-fisted. "Aah, I missed traveling with class."  
  
"Haha, yeah, I bet!"on that moment, Spencer took the camera and started to come up with an idea to spend the time on the cruise. "Hey, Bill?"  
  
"Yeah bromigo?"  
  
"You think it'll be a fun idea to...I dunno, keep like a video log or something, showing how I do it on the place?"  
  
"Don't see why not! Maybe show something of that your friends back home."  
  
"Totally!"  
  
Meanwhile, on another part of the ship, a young boy was passing by, trying to not bring too much attention to himself. This boy's name was none other than Coby David Markos. Coby was a thin teenager of 14 years old, fair skin, black hair with blond highlights and green eyes - wearing an olive green hoodie jacket, black skinny jeans that showed off his round rump perfectly, and purple sneakers matching the shirt he wore under the jacket. He also of course had a black cap flipped backwards on the top of his head. The boy was walking through the boat's hallways, with the hands of his pockets.   
  
Not a word was coming from his mouth, since he was more interested to look around and check the place. He was trying to keep his distance from any of the others on the ship.  
  
"This place doesn't seem so bad." Coby thought as he was walking along the deck by his lonesome, "It's surprisingly quiet and peaceful..it has to, I'm on open sea after all."  
  
Then he remembered one single thing about himself:  
  
"I just hope I don't fall into the water.."  
  
"Co-by!"  
  
"Huh?" a friendly voice distracted his train of thought, that of his best friend, Brandon Quinn. Brandon himself is a thin boy of fair skin, brown hair, purple eyes, wearing a red shirt with a flame decal over a black and red striped shirt, black pants and red shoes. Taller than Coby by a foot or so, he was the precise opposite in terms of most personality traits.  
  
"There you are, Coby!" Brandon replied as he tried to catch up with his friend, but he tripped in the process, right on his own shoelaces. "WOAH!"  
  
"Brandon!"  
  
"I'm OK! Don't worry at all, I'm perfectly A-OK! Peachy!" Brandon said as he tried to stand up, only to end up tripping and falling back down again just as fast as Coby ran up to help him actually manage standing up properly.  
  
"Be careful, please."  
  
"Don't worry, I am! And will! Heeheehee!"  
  
"OK..." and the two kept walking side by side with each other not long after that small exchange, with Brandon naturally being the one talking the most between the two of them:  
  
"So, was I right or what?" he asked with a chirping tone.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"The cruise...was a good idea to go here?"  
  
"Oh, um...I guess so....I mean, it looks good....but I still haven't got used to this yet."  
  
"Just gotta give it time, Cobes!" Brandon smiled as he put a hand on a shoulder of his friend, "You'll love it in no time!"  
  
"I hope so..."   
  
"Well, where do you wanna go first?"  
  
"Hmmmm, it's a tough choice." said Coby as he took out a brochure of the cruise. "There's so much to do here."  
  
"Soooo true! Let's go to the arcade...no, to the pool....no, to the gym, no..."  
  
"Hehehe...oh Brandon."  
  
At that very same point of time, not far from the location of the two friends; Spencer was checking his camera and making sure it functioned correctly when:  
  
"Look out!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Coby and Spencer managed to bump into each other, only once they did not only did they both let out 'Ooof!' sounds but they also fell to the floor of the deck. Spencer's prized camera of course fell with them.   
  
"AAh! My camera!"  
  
"Owie Zowie!"  
  
"I hope it didn't break, please don't break!"  
  
"What...what don't break?"  
  
"My camera!" Spencer said as he observed his camera, barely having a scratch, "Phew, thank all that is good and holy!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Coby said trying to apologize, "Very VERY VERY sorry!"  
  
"Dude, it's OK, chill."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah...'tis but a scratch." Spencer joked, putting a fake British accent, something that actually got Coby to chuckle a bit.  
  
"Spencer Wright, nice to meet you."  
  
".....Coby."  
  
Coby shook hands with Spencer, both of them smiling as they did so - albeit Spencer more whole heartedly while Coby clearly shy and reserved.  
  
"And I'm Brandon!" Brandon chirped with a friendly, ever happy grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you too."  
  
"Ooooh! Nice camera."  
  
"Heheheh, thanks." Spencer presented the camera for the two guys. "I was thinking on documenting my staying on the cruise."  
  
"Oh really? Nice idea!"  
  
Coby nodded, shyly, not really saying anything.  
  
"Welp, I guess I get some takes by the sea, hope you don't mind."  
  
"No....we don't."  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"OK, catch ya later, guys." and Spencer leaves both Brandon and Coby, as the two return to their talk, but Coby seemed to be paying attention to something else: Spencer.   
  
"Coby....coby?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you spacing out?" Brandon asked;  
  
"Spacing out?"  
  
"Yeah, like distracted by something."  
  
That comment made Coby jump a little bit in defense of himself:  
  
"I-I-I'm not!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yes! I swear." that made Coby ran off as Brandon tried to catch up to him;   
  
"Coby, wait!"  
  
Meanwhile, with Spencer and Billy, they discussed things of their own as they walked away from the two. Billy, whom the other two had not seen of course, was the first one of them to speak:  
  
"So, what you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the new friend you just made?"  
  
"New friend? You mean those two?"  
  
"Well, yeah...who else?"  
  
"Billy, I barely know those guys, I don't think we're 'Bro-bros' yet."  
  
"True, but they seem cool enough; especially the one with the hoodie."  
  
"True that, bromigo!"  
  
"You think I'll meet 'em again?"  
  
"We're on a ship, bro, pretty sure you will."  
  
"A BIG ship."  
  
"So? We're gonna see 'em again."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Billy Joe floats close to Spencer and said to his 'bro':  
  
"Trust.the.Cobra."  
  
"All. Right."  
  
And so, Spencer went to his way and started to film around the place: catching everything that was in his view. Many of the places around the cruise and the people enjoying the place, some of them were more happy to be on camera than others.  
One of the spots he took the longest to film was the pool area: it was where the majority of the passengers were. The pool area had many pools of many sizes, slides and hot tubs, and most of all a lot of passengers. Spencer tried to take some B-roll about it, but then something got in his way.  
  
A big, well-built body blocked the view.  
  
"Um..excuse me? You're blocking my filming."  
  
Then, this larger male spoke in an intimidating tone of voice: This larger male was tall, muscular, having short blond hair, blue eyes; and wearing nothing but a red speedo.   
  
"I wasn't asking you if you can film here or not!"  
  
"Since when did you own this ship or this pool?"  
  
"Well that's funny Fenton, I didn't knew that you were into filming..."  
  
"Fenton? I don't know him, but I'm Spencer Wright...."  
  
"THINK I'M STUPID, FENTURD?!"  
  
"Again...I don't know who's this Fenton you're talking about, but you know what; I'll going on the other side, just to not bother you."  
  
"OH REALLY?!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want any trouble, have a nice day." Spencer tried as much as he could to avoid the muscular blond - however, this blond had other plans in mind.  
  
"Oh, where do you think you're going." he said as he grabbed Spencer by the waistband.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"I've already owed you a wedgie and I might be a lot of things, but I keep a promise like this."  
  
"Owe me a what?"  
  
"A wedgie! Are you deaf!?", and then Dash just yanked Spencer upwards by the back of his underwear without any further hesitation - giving him a plain, oldschool wedgie.  
  
"AAAAAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT!?"   
  
On that moment, Dash, noticed someone passing by: A thin boy of black hair, fair skin and blue eyes; the guy was wearing a white tank top, blue trunks and blue sandals; having a blue popsicle on his mouth.   
  
"............."  
  
"............."  
  
"I'm seeing double?"  
  
"I think" the black haired boy said, "I'll be, um, going now...bye!"  
  
"HOLD UP!" Dash dropped Spencer on the floor and went back to chase the raven-haired boy. Spencer could only his and rub his now wedgied behind as he recovered from the pain.  
  
"OW! What just happened?" On that moment, Billy Joe came back to see the aftermath of what happened:  
  
"I dunno bro, you tell me!"  
  
"Where were you?!"  
  
"Oh, just checking where the Lual was gonna be, and it looks like I'm gonna wait."  
  
"You could've told me!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Oh come on Bro-ntosaurus, don't be like that."  
  
"I got myself wedgied cuz of you!"  
  
Billy Joe gasped:  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
"Yeah! Ya heard me! I got a wedgie!"  
  
"I had no idea, bromigo!"  
  
"Did my holler not set you off or what?"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"You better be sorry!"   
  
On that moment...  
  
"You should be sorry?" A familiar voice is heard, Spencer turning around to come face to face with Coby once more.  
  
"Coby!"  
  
"Spencer?"  
  
"Hey! Um...ah.um...what are you doing here?" Spencer asked nervously, "Aside from, you know, being on the ship...heheh."  
  
"Brandon wanted to go to the pool, so I was gonna keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh, and you're not gonna swim too?"   
  
Coby looked down, looking anxious, rubbing his arm nervously with a fitting look to his eyes and face.  
  
"I.....don't...know...how."   
  
"Oh. sorry to hear that."  
  
"Heheh....It's cool...I'm still alive, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey Coby!" Brandon's voice is on the distance, as happy as ever, "Come over heeeerrre!"  
  
"I..I better check what's going on."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
".....I guess...."  
  
The two boys came where Brandon was, which was none other than Little Mac: a boxing champion known for being shorter than other boxers; but he was still tall: tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes; the guy was wearing tight black and green trunks.  
  
"Oh, hey there kids....didn't see ya there."  
  
"Brandon, what are you doing with this guy?" Coby asked.  
  
"Sssh!"  
  
"......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...nevermind."   
  
"Kay!"  
  
Coby took Spencer somewhere else, while Brandon stayed. Coby and Spencer meanwhile had a conversation of their own:  
  
"What was that all about?" Spencer asked, to which Coby just shrugged in response.  
  
"It's...It's nothing."   
  
Later on, both Spencer and Coby were on one of the ship's juice bar, having a god time and getting to know each other more.  
  
"So you play tennis too?" Spencer asked;  
  
"Yeah, it's a family hobby, actually, heheh."  
  
"Family hobby?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"How's your family anyways?"  
  
"Pretty good, I guess: Just my parents and my three big brothers."  
  
"Woah, three big brothers huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and they're very protective."  
  
"Oh......heheh..." on that moment, a scary image came to Spencer's mind: himself getting far worse than just a wedgie; as he thought his brothers were to be far tougher than Coby could ever look - which was partial truth. "That's....that's nice!" Spencer said, trying to sound as nice as he could, with a big grin, "Wonderful! Super!"  
  
Coby raised his eyebrow, Spencer's attitude not convincing.  
  
"Honest!"  
  
"I see...heheh."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And how about you?" Coby asked "What do you like to do?"  
  
"Hm, well, film movies for one!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup! I can show you some of my work if you're interested."  
  
"That sounds cool!" Coby said excited a little, but then withdrew a little, giggling. Spencer couldn't help but find the sound of Coby giggling adorable.  
  
"So?" Spencer asked;  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Wanna come to my room?"  
  
That was the moment Coby's face got red as a tomato, blushing at just the thought of being in a fellow male's room. "Um...I...I be right back!" Coby ran off towards the bathroom, embarrassed and leaving Spencer confused.  
  
"Bro-star...too soon." Billy Joe said as he appeared behind Spencer;  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just can't tell your date that you wanna go to your room at the first try, that's playing your best cards at the first time!"  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?! And...wait...how do you even think he's my date?!" Billy Joe didn't responded, he just made a mischievous grin, one that made Spencer curious.  
  
"What...are you implying?" Spencer asked, skeptic  
  
"You'll see~"  
  
"I-I'm back." Coby asked nervously as he returned .Spencer being happy upon seeing him back.  
  
"Hey Cobester, you didn't took too long!" Spencer greeted, "Why'd ya have to go?"  
  
"Um....well, just....washing my hands?"  
  
"Oh...heheh....kay then! So; my movies, wanna check 'em?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Coby smiled with a big grin, which made Spencer happy too:  
  
"Great! Lemme get 'em!"  
  
After a few time, Spencer presented Coby a laptop that contained one of his zombie B-movies: something he hoped Coby might enjoy. Though Coby was feeling that the movie was a little bit too real, something that made him a little on edge.  
  
"This looks too real." Coby squealed a little  
  
"Ya think so?"  
  
Coby nodded nervously; as he replied: "Y-y-yes."  
  
"Is...that good thing or a bad thing?" Spencer asked, confused. "Or....a good thing? I thought it was a good thing."  
  
"Oh, It is a good thing, it's just...I'm not too much into horror movies."  
  
"Oh....still, pretty sweet movie, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You guess? Well, excuse me this ain't a Hollywood flick; I do the best I can."  
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Coby started to sob a little, but Spencer quickly went to calm him down:   
  
"Hey hey hey, don't get all worked up, it's nothin'!"  
  
"......it is?"  
  
"Yeah, it is!"  
  
"S-sorry..." Coby said as he rubbed his arms "I'm not that good talking to people."  
  
"Oh.....I see."  
  
"Maybe it's because that I'm a loser and ugly."  
  
".....wha?"  
  
"You heard me! I'm an ugly loser!" Coby covered his face and embarrassment.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*whimpers*  
  
"........I don't think you're an ugly loser."  
  
"......."  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"You're lying..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Coby?"  
  
"AGH!"  
  
"I'd never lie to you, I think for the looks of it, you can be pretty cool."  
  
"You........mean it?"  
  
On that moment, Spencer held Coby's hands and told him:  
  
"I could never lie to a cool guy like you."  
  
"You...think I'm...cool?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"....................."  
  
"Coby?"  
  
"....................."  
  
"Coby!"  
  
"AH! Rainbow Serpent!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Um...I mean...thanks...hehe."   
  
Spencer started to find Coby's awkwardness quite nice.   
  
"Heh, no prob..."  
  
"Coby!" Brandon's voice was calling him on the distance, "Coby, where are you? We're supposed to see Yuri back at the observation deck!"  
  
"Coming!" Then Coby directs to Spencer "I'm sorry Spence, but I better go before Yuri scold me!"  
  
"It's cool...see ya around?"  
  
Coby nods fast and quickly ran off, as Spencer reacted with a wave and a hopeful smile to his face; but later on, Spencer swooned a little.  
  
"So you do like him!" Billy teased.  
  
"Ah, BJ!"  
  
"Sup, Brosauce? You managed to make a good advancement on Coby?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw what you were doin', Bromigo! Workin' that fam charm~"  
  
"Fam charm?"  
  
"Ya know what I'm talking 'bout!"   
  
"Well...I kind of...do...but I don't know!"  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"If I can forgive you."  
  
"Forgive me? For what?"  
  
"Nevermind..." on that moment, Spencer stood up; "...but I do want to be closer to Coby as much as I can."  
  
"Weeelll, I, the Cobra, aaaam here to help with that!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"All ya gotta do is listen, to the Cobra!"  
  
"OK....I'm listening."  
  
The next day, Coby was going around through the hallways of the stores in the cruise, when suddenly he finds Spencer; leaning on a wall, wearing shades and trying to look cool. Coby couldn't help but blush a bit at seeing this, nervously approaching Spencer as if drawn to do so.  
  
"Um...h-hi Spence."  
  
"Cobes~"  
  
"H-How's it going?"  
  
"Oh ya know, just hangin' around~ Waiting for a cute guy to hang out~"  
  
"Well, good look with that."  
  
On that moment, Spencer grabbed Coby by the hip and swept him off his feet:   
  
"I was talking about you~"  
  
"You....you....were?"  
  
"Oh yes~ Don't you agree?"  
  
"................um...can you put me down first?"  
  
"Alright, alright, fine." Spencer spoke as he put Coby down "Just because you asked so nicely~"  
  
"Heheh...heheh."  
  
"Wanna go to the arcade?"  
  
"Um, s-sure."  
  
"Alright~" and Spencer took Coby by the hand and took him there; but Coby, seeing that said to himself:   
  
"Why is life torturing me like this?"  
  
Once in the arcade: Spencer continued his plan to show Coby a good time; starting with a skeeball game - Spencer of course went easy on Coby so as to make him feel good about himself. Coby tried to at least roll one ball, that is until he feels someone wrapping arms around his waist and holding his hand - none other than Spencer.  
  
"Gah, Spence, what the-"  
  
"Chill~" Spencer said in a relaxing tone. "Let Daddy help you with your play."  
  
"D-da-daddy?"  
  
"Heheh...sorry, got a little carried away."  
  
"...heh...."  
  
"Just relax; I know how you can score."  
  
"S-score?"  
  
"The game?"  
  
"Oh, right...heheh...OK..."  
  
"Heh~"  
  
Spencer was helping Coby to swing the ball soflty, all the while though Coby's mind was focusing on other things however - things that made him shak, blush and even sweat a little.  
  
"Why is he doing this?" Coby thought, "It's so....so....I... I can't even think it!"  
  
"The secret is all in the wrist~" Spencer cooed, letting Coby had a face as red as a tomato, "Ya hear me?"  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yes! Wrists! Got it!"  
  
"Heheh~"  
  
"Easy, and...."   
  
With that, Coby threw the ball, scoring at the center of the scoreboard - much to his excitement.  
  
"I...I did it!"  
  
"You sure did!"  
  
On that moment, Coby tried to did the same shot with the remaining balls, most of them managing to score in the center - much to their cheering and celebrating.  
  
"You did it, Coby!" Spencer congratulated Coby as he hugged him tightly, "I knew you had it in ya! I knew it!"; Coby started to slowly return Spencer's embrace, and even begin warmly smiling into it as he did so as well.  
  
"Thanks a lot Spencer, hehe..."  
  
"No prob~"  
  
Coby then started to feel that the hug was getting a little bit more passionate than he would have thought it would; as the hands of the film-maker went a little bit down.  
  
"He-hey, stop!" Coby whined as he broke the hug, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um...uh.....hugging you?"  
  
"Y-yeah, but...you were about to touch my-"  
  
"Um...woops...heheh."  
  
"I...I gotta go to other game."   
  
"......ok...okay." Spencer said as Coby ran off, feeling more than confused. "What am I doing wrong? Why I feel so...so.......stupid."  
  
Coby meanwhile immediately went to a shooter game, where he was shooting his targets left and right; all while Spencer was all that was on his mind.  
  
"No...no...NO!" Coby thought, "I...I can't be....NO!"  
  
Coby kept shooting and shooting, and disregarded a little how many life he had; until he got a Game Over, something that he could help but sigh and moan over, before tilting his head down.  
  
"What's going on, Cobes?" Brandon showed up behind Coby, initiating the following response:  
  
"AH! Jeez, Brandon!"  
  
"Sorry! It's just that I thought you needed some advice."  
  
"I.....about what?"  
  
"Well.....you seem that something's bothering you."  
  
"I....do?"  
  
"For the way that you were shooting, it sure is."  
  
"Oh.....well, I...kind of do right now."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Coby nodded, feeling a little bit uncomfortable about the situation now; but he still managed to tell Brandon everything, starting with:  
  
"Remember Spencer?"  
  
"Yep! What of him?"  
  
"I.......I think...I think he likes me."  
  
"Oooh! What makes you think so?"  
  
"Well, he was acting weird recently."  
  
"How weird?"  
  
"Hey, Cobester~" it was the voice of Spencer, arriving from behind Coby. His voice quickly got the meek boy to turn around and face him along with Brandon:  
  
"Spencer! Th-there you are."  
  
"Yup, I'm Spencer Wright, and I sure am here, heh~" Spencer said with a smirk on his face as he walked smoothly towards Coby and held him close. "Did you missed me?" he asked, making Coby blush about as red as a fresh tomato.  
  
"I-um....well..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I....did." that comment made Brandon squealed a little at just seeing the development of Spencer and Coby. The sound that came out of his mouth was best described as a positive and cheerful:  
  
"Eeeeeeeeh!"  
  
"B-BRANDON! Don't Look!" Coby said, in a very embarrassed manner; "Please!"  
  
"Sorry, but this is so cute!" Brandon cooed.  
  
"It sure is, and so is Coby~"   
  
That was the moment that Coby just lost it - to put it bluntly, he blacked out. He not only blacked out, but he also unbeknownst to himself actually fainted onto the ground. Later on, Coby was feeling lightheaded as his vision came back some time later after his moment of blacking out: He saw himself in a fancy room - Spencer's room.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Coby asked to himself, "How...how did I get here?"  
  
"It's my suite."  
  
"Sp-spencer?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-y-yes...I guess." Coby said that as he started to sit on bed, observing the place. "Wow...you have a nice room, nicer than mine."  
  
"Heh, thanks! I appreciate it." on that moment, Coby lowers his head;   
  
"Spencer...why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why am I doing what?"  
  
"Why are you caring about me that much." Coby started to explain, "It's.....it's...odd."  
  
"Why it should be odd?" Spencer said as he quietly approached Coby and kept trying to calm him down.   
  
"I...I...I don't know! It just is....."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I don't think I deserve someone like you."  
  
"....wha?"  
  
"Yes: You've been so tender, nice and even funny and cool...but-"  
  
"But nothing!" Spencer interrupted, putting his hands on Coby's shoulders, "Coby, listen to me: I don't care what you think of me, or what do you think about yourself! The thing is that I love you, and nothing will make me doubt it."  
  
"You...love me?"  
  
"More than anything...just please, let me prove it to you!"   
  
"How?"  
  
And with that, Spencer took Coby by the neck of his hoodie and planted a surprising kiss on the lips, touching Coby's cheeks to bring him closer as he did so. Coby squirmed in resistance as he felt the lips attached to his, his eyes widening and his face shifting to a deep red blush.  
  
Spencer, on the other hand, held Coby close and tenderly, not letting go for anything.  
Slowly, but surely; Coby started to give into the kiss. He liked it. A lot. After breaking for some air, Coby looked at Spencer's eyes:   
  
"Sp-spencer..."  
  
"Yes, Coby?"  
  
"I....I...don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything....just let me hold you closely and make you feel loved~"  
  
That's when Spencer's hands started to roam around Coby's body, in the most seductive way, really making Coby tingle.   
  
"Wanna go to the hot tub?" Spencer asked, smiling.   
  
"Yes...I do" Coby nodded, returning the smile.  
  
Sometime later, both Coby and Spencer were enjoying the hot tub on the room, on their swimwear; Coby sitting in Spencer's lab while also embracing him in a hug and snuggle within said warm, bubbly water. On that moment, Spencer noticed Coby was looking down a little.   
  
"Coby? What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I just wanted to know...did you enjoyed it?"  
  
"You bet I did~ You?"  
  
"........."  
  
"......Coby?"  
  
"I'm still processing everything, I mean...you and I.together...naked in the hot tub.are you sure this isn't a dre-OW!"  
  
"Nope! Not dreamin'~"  
  
"Spencer!"  
  
"Whaaaat?"  
  
"You should've warned me first at least!"Coby pouted  
  
"Haha!"  
  
"Still.I-I did enjoyed it...a lot.I've never expected that will be this good, though."  
  
"Well get used to it, because you're gonna be living good for a long time now~"  
  
"....are you sure, Spence?"  
  
"You bet I am~"  
  
"Well...I. I'm ready."  
  
"I knew you'd say that~"  
  
And so Coby gave one final kiss to Spencer before the two could snuggle more on the hot tub, Spencer looked at the mirror seeing Billy Joe Cobra giving him his thumbs up as the two lovers relax. It was gonna be a long summer, but with Spencer; Coby knew it will be worth it.


End file.
